The Missing Week
by CMDR-Lane
Summary: The crew start to find evidence of a missing week that none of them can recall. It turns from a mystery into a race against the clock when they discover thier lives are at stake, and they cannot even recall why.
1. Chapter 1

**The Missing Week**

**Chapter One**

"_Captains log, supplemental. The Tu'Lonn, a very peaceful race that control most of this sector of space, agreed to let us pass through their territory at a low warp speed. They believe that high warp factors damage space-time, so we must adhere to their wishes. I have restricted warp speed to a factor of four, which will put us through their space in about three weeks. They also require weekly stops at one of their many space stations, to file a flight plan. It is a welcome change of pace for everybody… as it adds a sense of normalcy in our lives… no matter how short lived. _

--

Captain Janeway lay back in her lounge chair and yawned. She was attempting to read a Cardassian Mystery, although she really couldn't get into it. Her door chimed, creating a welcome interruption.

"Come." She said, and pried herself out of the chair. Tom Paris walked into the room carrying a padd.

"Sorry, did I disturb you?" He said cautiously, noticing how sleepy she looked.

"No, I was just trying to enjoy a book. Ever read Cardassian literature?"

"Tried once, never got past the first page." He chuckled a reply.

"What can I do for you Tom?"

"Well, Harry, B'Elanna and I were throwing ideas around and we think we discovered a way to re-enforce the warp core on the Delta Flyer by tying in a level ten forcefield generator into the surrounding power couplings. In the event of a core breach, the explosion could theoretically be contained long enough after ejection of the core to allow the Flyer to escape the area. I wanted your approval to make the modifications."

"Sounds like a great idea. You could let the engineering teams do it though, why are you asking me instead of going through the engineering channels?"

"Well, I figured since the Flyer is sort of my project, and there really isn't much to do around here while we are in Tu'Lonn space anyway…"

"Point taken." Janeway grinned. "Permission granted. Use whatever resources necessary to make the modifications, and give me a status report as soon as you can."

"Thank you captain. Here are the specs for the forcefield generator…" he handed her the padd he was carrying. "… and enjoy your book."

After Tom left the room, Janeway skimmed the forcefield specifications on the padd he provided her. She sat the padd down, and picked the novel back up only to be interrupted by the comm activating.

_"Bridge to Janeway."_ Tuvoks strong voice came over the speakers in her quarters.

"Go ahead." She replied.

_"We are two hours away from the next Tu'Lonn space station, you wished to be notified." _

"Thanks, I am on my way." She replied, and put the novel back down. After ordering a coffee-to-go from the replicator, she walked down the corridor to the turbolift. As soon as she entered it, she felt the ship surge foreword rapidly, as if the velocity increased too fast for the inertial dampers to keep up. Red alert activated automatically, as Tuvoks strong voice boomed over the comm line again.

_"All senior staff report to the bridge immediately." _

Moments later she ran out of the turbolift onto the command deck.

"Report!" She boomed as she exited the lift.

"There is a large subspace disturbance directly in front of us! Its like a rupture in subspace!" Harry said from the ops station.

"Where did it come from, and why didn't our navigation sensors pick it up before we were on top of it?" Janeway asked.

"Unknown." Tuvok replied. "However, it seems that it is acting like a magnet to our warp drive. It is pulling us in."

Tom Paris walked out of the turbolift, and relieved the ensign manning the helm.

"Tom, disengage the warp drive!" Janeway said, as the ship started to shake.

"The warp field won't collapse! The drive won't shut of, Captain! Our velocity is now at warp seven, and increasing!" Tom yelled over the shaking noise of the ship.

"Harry, what's going to happen when we come into contact with that thing?" Janeway directed her attention to her ops officer again.

"I cannot even begin to know, Captain! I don't even know what it is yet, sensors cannot make heads or tales of it!"

"Can we use the deflector to alter our course away from it?"

"I don't see how, it's pulling us in at an alarming rate!" he replied.

"We just hit warp nine! Impact with the disturbance in ten seconds!" Tom yelled from the helm.

-_Warning, inertial dampers are offline. Switching to secondary systems. _

"Janeway to all hands, brace for impact! Repeat, brace for impact!"

"Captain, the velocity indicator says we just passed warp eleven!" Tom yelled.

"What? That's impossible!" Janeway said as she gripped her arm rests.

"Impact!" Tuvoks strong voice rang out over the bridge. Janeway winced and closed her eyes, as she heard the sound of the ship tearing apart right out from under her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Captain Janeway took the mug of coffee out of the replicator, and walked back to her desk in her ready room.

_"Tuvok to Janeway." _Her security officers' voice rang through the room.

"Janeway here." She said as she sat down.

_"We are two hours away from the next Tu'Lonn space station." _

"Thanks Tuvok, Janeway out." She put the mug down and tapped a button on the computer screen, activating her log. "Captains log, supplemental. We are two hours away from the next Tu'Lonn space station checkpoint, where we must file another flight plan. Seven days ago, we filed a flightplan with their station _AAk-Ner_, and only varied from our course for a few hours for a detailed scan of a class eight nebula." The chime on the ready room door interrupted her. "End log. Come in." She took a drink, as Tom Paris walked through the door.

"Are you free for a sec?" Tom asked, with a padd in his hand.

"Sure Tom, what's on your mind?"

"Well, last night in the mess hall Harry, B'Elanna and I were throwing around ideas and we think we discovered a way to re-enforce the warp core in the Delta Flyer by tying in a level ten forcefield generator into the surrounding power couplings. In the event of a core breach, the explosion could theoretically be contained long enough after ejection of the core to allow the Flyer to escape the area. I wanted your approval to make the modifications."

Janeway raised her eyebrows and took a drink of coffee.

"Sounds like a great idea. Why didn't you make a request through the engineering section though?"

"Well, since we are in Tu'Lonn territory there really isn't much to do, and since the Flyer is sort of my project anyway…" He trailed off.

"Point taken." Janeway smiled and stood up. "Permission granted. Just give me an update when you get a chance."

"Thanks captain. Here are the specs of the forcefield generator." He handed her the padd.

"Thanks. Dismissed."

--

Janeway walked out of the ready room.

"We are approaching the space station." Tuvok said from his post. Janeway glanced around the room and noticed that Tom and Harry weren't there. Two ensigns were at their posts. She sat down and leaned over to Chakotay.

"Where are Tom and Harry?"

"They were eager to get to work on the Flyer, so I re-arranged their shifts for them." His response made her smile.

"Those boys and their toys. Slow to impulse, hail the station."

"They are hailing _us._" The ops officer said.

"Onscreen." Janeway and Chakotay stood up, and walked closer to the viewer.

_"My name is Veprexa of the Tu'Lonn space station UUntok. We were starting to get worried about you, Janeway." _The woman on the view screen said with concern.

Janeway glanced over at Chakotay with a frown.

"I'm sorry? We arrived on schedule did we not?"

_"No you are not on schedule. We were told to expect you within seven days from your departure from AAk-Ner, and it took you fifteen days to arrive here." _

--

Harry and Tom were waist deep in the engineering section of the Delta Flyer, removing the wall panels to access the power couplings.

"So Harry, how hard do you think it will be to integrate the forcefield generator into the power couplings?" Tom asked as he pulled a panel off the wall.

"It shouldn't be too difficult. All we have to do is…" Harry stopped as he took the main panel off the wall, revealing the main power coupling that connected to the warp core. "…Tom…" He said slowly, and pointed.

Tom scooted over to look at the object Harry was staring at.

"What's wrong?" He looked closely at the power coupling, and saw a small level ten forcefield generator, already integrated into the system. "How did that get there?"

Harry reached down and opened his toolkit, revealing the forcefield generator that they had replicated just minutes before, and it was identical to the one installed in the Flyer. "This isn't possible." Harry said, as he looked over at Tom, who had a bewildered look on his face.

--

B'Elanna crawled in a Jeffries tube with her tricorder in hand. She had been having problems with a console in engineering all morning, and it finally bothered her enough to pinpoint the problem. She stopped at a power junction, and opened her tricorder to scan it. She discovered that too much power was being routed through the circuit, but she couldn't tell where it was going. After tapping a few commands into the tricorder, it started tracking where the excess power was going. She jumped slightly when it emitted a shrill string of beeps, and displayed the results. "Oh my… Torres to Bridge, we have a problem!" She yelled through her communicator, and turned to crawl out of the tube as fast as she possibly could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Missing Day 1**

**Chapter Three**

The Doctor felt himself being pulled out of the _Voyager_ computer database, as he materialized in Sickbay. The first thing he noticed was that his program was unstable, and flickering. The second thing he noticed was that Sickbay was pitch dark.

"Computer, lights." He stammered, as his program continued to flicker. He got no response, as the room remained black. "Well this isn't good. Sickbay to bridge, I am having difficulties down here. What is going on?" The comm system remained silent. "Hmm." He muttered, as he began to fumble around the room for a light.

He suddenly tripped over something, and reached his arms out to catch himself. When his hands came into contact with the floor, he noticed something strange. The texture of the carpet was absent. His hands had come into contact with direct metal. _That's odd. _He thought as he stood back up. _I need to find a light, then my mobile emitter._ He said to himself, as he slowly walked foreword again. Suddenly he kicked something, and when he reached down to see what it was he found it was a tricorder. After picking it up and opening it, the scanning lights cast a dim shadow over the room. The doctor gasped when he looked up. He was standing on the ceiling.

"What the…" He whispered as he looked around. His program flickered again, causing the tricorder to fall through his hand and crash to the floor, reminding him of his first priority… finding his mobile emitter.

The room was a complete wreck. Everything had fallen from the once-was floor, and was now resting on the ceiling… the new floor. He saw his emitter across the room among the mess of hyposprays and medical devices, and he walked rapidly over to it.

He breathed a sigh of relief after he clipped it on his arm and issued the proper command to transfer himself into it. Now that his program was stable, he had to figure out just what was going on.

--

B'Elanna stood on the top ceiling of Main Engineering, staring up at the lower level. Her arms were crossed, as all the other engineers stood there staring at her.

The dimmed warp core was the only light in the room, casting a cool blue shadow on everything. _Voyager_ could be seconds away from a warp core breach and B'Elanna wouldn't know. The main computer system had completely crashed, as did most of the backups. She had no way of knowing if the safeguards had locked into place after everyone had passed out.

"Ok people, lets speculate. What happened?" She said as she turned to her staff. "We know that _Voyager_ was accelerated beyond its normal propulsion limits. We know some sort of subspace tear pulled us towards it. What else do we know?"

"We know that the ship is upside down." Vorik stated dryly.

B'Elanna pressed her lips together tight as she turned back to face the warp core. "Yeah, we know that too."

--

Seven of Nine opened her eyes and let out a small groan. Her entire body ached. She stood slowly and suddenly wondered why she had been laying on the floor. The last thing she remembered was regenerating in her alcove. Now she just woke up from laying on the floor in a dark room.

"Computer, lights." Nothing happened. "Seven of Nine to the bridge, report." After receiving no response, she mentally attempted to adjust her eyes to the lack of light. All she could make out were the storage crates on the floor next to her. The one to her immediate right housed phaser rifles… that she recalled had lights on them. She opened the crate, took out a rifle, and activated the light on top. The narrow beam cut through the darkness, revealing an intriguing scene before her. She was standing on the ceiling.

"This is odd." She muttered under her breath.

--

Tuvok cracked his eyes open, and attempted to force his nausea down. For a moment he was disoriented, and very confused. _Voyagers_ command center was mostly dark, with the exception of the active main view screen, which was displaying a flurry of blue sparkling light. He stood slowly as he looked around, and suddenly noticed the entire room was upside down.

He looked down and saw that his captain and commander had been thrown to the far corner of the room, were both unconscious, and lying in a pool of blood. He heard a groan, as Ensign Kim stood up.

"I can't feel my arm… I think it is broken." Were the first words out of Harrys mouth.

"That, ensign Kim, is not the only thing that is broken." Tuvok replied as he dashed towards Janeway and Chakotay. "They are both alive." He said after he checked their pulse.

"What the hell…" Came a muttered voice from the back of the room. Harry winced at the pain in his arm, as he slowly walked back to investigate. Tom Paris stood up slowly and leaned against the wall. "That was one wild ride." He said as he looked around. "Oh shit… the ship is upside down."

"Mister Paris, as a general rule, there is no upside down in space," Tuvok started. "however in this case, considering the constant impact with the shields," he pointed to the viewscreen, "I would conclude that you are right. _Voyager_ must have crash-landed on a planet, and landed… 'upside down.'"

"Wait a minute." Harry butted in as he walked closer to the viewscreen. All he could make out was the blue sparkling of the shields. "If _Voyager _just crash landed, it is safe to say the shields are almost gone. There isn't any power to this deck at all, the viewer is the only thing working. If this ship truly is upside down, and the shields are the only thing keeping us up, we need to get off this deck. When they fail, the ship is going to fall several yards. The structural integrity of this deck _will not_ hold!"

"That thought occurred to me as well." Tuvok stated as he glanced at his two commanding officers, whose lives were in jeopardy. "We need to get everyone off this deck, and get the Captain and Commander to sickbay. We will have to assess the damage to the ship as we go."

Suddenly without warning the flurry of blue light got brighter, and a horrible scraping noise followed. Everyone was swept off their feet, as the room slid out from under them, causing everyone to slide to the back of the bridge. A moment later, after the ship stopped shaking, Tuvok, Harry and Tom stood back up. The room was now slanted sideways, making it harder to stand.

"I would speculate that an aft shield generator just failed." Tuvok said as he went to their unconscious captain and commanders side. "We need to get off this deck, and we need to do it now."

--

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Missing Day 1 Continued**

**Chapter 4**

"This is rescue ship _Rekka_ to Central Command, our ETA with the crashed vessel is one minute. We will be in visual range within thirty seconds."

"_Understood. Command advises extreme caution, the ship could not be ID'd, and they came in hot."_

"Read you loud and clear. We'll be in contact… _Rekka _out."

The small four-person Scout & Rescue ships thrusters fired a hard burst, and flew over the lush green countryside en route to a ship that had crash-landed on their world thirty minutes before. Several orbiting satellites had caught its image as it was entering the upper atmosphere, and all attempts to communicate with it had failed.

"I've got a large drag-trail on visual." Eva said from her computer station on the _Rekka._ Ryan, the mission leader, glanced up from his control panel to look out the window.

"Looks like they took out half of the forest." He commented as he saw the uprooted and flattened trees.

"It's a good thing they missed Canacca City, that would have been one big lightshow." Sabrina joked.

"Not to mention take out half the continent." Taylor commented with a smile. "Hey, I think I have them on visual." Taylor said as he punched a button on his panel, making the viewscreen shift views. At the end of the drag-trail was a ship engulfed in a blue sparkling light.

"Looks like they have an advanced form of energy-shield." Ryan said as he looked at the image. "See if you can read any identification marks through the shield. I want as detailed scans as you can get." He ordered.

"I've got something. It looks like the vessel is named _Voyager. USS Voyager, _NCC-74656." Sabrina replied to him.

"They have a large registry number, that would suggest it's a member of a fleet." Ryan thought aloud.

"Sir, those energy shields are about to fail. My readings say that their power network is operating at less than three percent." Taylor said as he read his computer panel. Suddenly, a large string of red text flashed in front of him. "Sir… their drive is antimatter." Ryan's eyes widened.

"Can you verify the integrity of it?"

"Give me a sec… this isn't good. Their antimatter seals are worse off than their shields. This shows they are holding steady at two percent."

Ryans eyes opened wide. "Not good!" He slapped a button on the panel next to him, opening a communication channel.

"This is commander Ryan of the Rescue ship _Rekka_, your antimatter drive is about to loose integrity, do you require assistance?" He yelled at the ship. The communication line remained silent.

"Sir I don't think they can hear us. The power reserves on that ship are so low, I doubt they have lights, much less functioning communication equipment." Taylor said.

"If their antimatter containment seals fail, its going to take out half the planet. Patch me through to the Canacca City Flash Freeze Unit."

"Done." Eva said as she pressed a few buttons on her communications panel.

_"Flash Freeze Unit, Canacca City Division. What can we help you with, _Rekka?"A male voice came over the speakers in the small cabin of the _Rekka._

"This is commander Ryan. That alien ship that crashed about thirty minutes ago, they have an antimatter drive that is about to breach. We need an emergency freeze unit down here _now._"

_"Dispatching one now. They will be there momentarily." _The communication line cut off, as Ryan nervously tapped his fingers on his computer panel.

"Back us away, those units need their space."

"Can a Freeze unit take care of a ship that large? Especially one that's core is about to breach?" Eva asked, after the ship had backed away.

"I sure hope so." Came the very unsure reply.

--

Sickbay was a mess. The Doctor had set up as many emergency torches as he could find, and was attempting to unclutter the ceiling for wounded people to lie on. Among all of the wounded however, there were two people who were suffering the most, the Captain and the Commander… who had both severe blows to the head.

"Kim, Paris." Tuvok said as he walked over to them from his corner of Sickbay. "We need to get to Engineering to see what our status is. Has the Doctor cleared you to leave Sickbay?"

"We are good enough." Tom said as he stood up. "What is our first priority?" He asked, as the trio started in a brisk run to Engineering.

"As of now the shields are still online." Tuvok replied. "We must see that they stay that way. After that, we must secure the warp core, then begin assessing the damage to the ship."

--

B'Elanna was rapidly digging through the clutter on the floor trying to find a functioning tricorder. She had found three so far, although one had a busted screen and the other two had been snapped in half. She found another one, snatched it up, and stared at it for a moment. _"Please work."_ She whispered to it, and slowly opened the device. It emitted a burst of noise, and the display activated. "Found one!" She yelled, as she pressed a few buttons on it, and ran up to the warp core.

The tricorder started beeping wildly, and B'Elannas heart stopped. Everything around her slowed down as she read the screen.

ANTIMATTER SEAL INTEGRITY: 1.4

MATTER/ANTIMATTER INTERLOCKS: OFFLINE

CORE BREACH IMMINENT

ETB: 68 SECONDS

SHIELD GRID FAILURE: 40 SECONDS

Her attention was snapped back to the room as a jefferies tube door was kicked open, as Tuvok, Paris and Harry jumped out of it.

"Report." Tuvok requested as he ran up to B'Elanna.

All she could do was hand the tricorder to him. He glanced at it, then looked back up at her.

"What can we do?"

"There isn't anything we can do. Its just not enough time. I wouldn't even be able to find the proper tools in that amount of time." She replied to him.

"Just how much time are we talking?" Tom Paris asked as he stepped closer to them. Tuvok glanced down at the still active tricorder.

"Fifty-six seconds." He replied.

"Oh." Tom replied, quietly.

B'Elanna leaned up against the warp core casing. "Today is _not_ a good day to die." She muttered, as the shield grid collapsed, causing the ship to plummet down. Down to what every single crew member aboard believed to be their death.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Present**

**Chapter 5**

B'Elanna skinned her knee as she crawled as fast as she could through the Jeffries tube.

"_What sort of a problem?" _Captain Janeways voice echoed through the small tube.

"I need you in engineering right now! I'll explain when you get here!"

"_Now? Can it wait? This isn't the best…"_ B'Elanna slapped her comm badge, cutting the captain off.

"Computer, lock onto Captain Janeways comm signal and beam her directly to main engineering!" The computer beeped, and B'Elanna righted herself out of the tube and ran through the maintenance door, just in time to see the captain materialize in the engine room.

"B'Elanna? You better have a damn good reason for…" Janeway started, as Torres ignored her and ran to a computer monitor. She slammed her tricorder onto an upload pad, and pressed a button. The monitor activated, and a diagram of _Voyager_ appeared on the screen. It was littered with red blinking dots. Torres pointed to the screen, and turned back to Janeway.

"The self-destruct system is active." She said quickly. Janeways eyes got big.

"What? Computer, disable self-destruct! Authorization Janeway epsilon one one six."

_-Unable to comply. _

"Why?"

_-Self-destruct command pathways have been locked out. The system cannot be overridden. _Janeway frowned harder.

"On whose authorization?"

-_Captain Kathryn Janeway._

Janeway stopped with a bewildered look on her face. She turned to B'Elanna. "I didn't enable the self-destruct. What is it talking about? Computer, how much time do we have left?"

-_Two days, nine hours and seven minutes. _

"Well at least we have time to figure it out." She muttered, then glanced at B'Elanna. "No more beaming me off the bridge, ok?" She patted her on the shoulder. "We need a staff meeting… lets see if we can get to the bottom of this."

--

Janeway tapped her fingers on the briefing room table as she watched her senior staff argue back and forth.

"We have more than one mystery here!" Kim started.

"But our most important one is why the self-destruct is active, and why we cant shut it down!" B-Elanna turned to him.

"What about why the Tu'Lonn claim we are a week late to our arrival to the space station?" Kim argued back.

"Lets not forget that shield emitter that Harry and I were going to install, only to find that it had already been done?" Tom asked. He glanced over to the wall display that was showing the model of _Voyager_ with the blinking dots. "What are those dots? I thought the self-destruct was a controlled warp core breach?"

"Federation starships use two methods of self destruct," B'Elanna started her reply. "by default, your right. It is a controlled warp core breach. The second method is those." She pointed to the screen. "Explosive detonation packs that are placed throughout the ship. This option is a fallback incase the warp core is missing, or offline and the ship needs to be destroyed. These packs can only be activated by request when the self-destruct is activated." She stopped, and turned to the captain. "When Captain Janeway activated the self-destruct she had to tell the computer to use these packs instead of the warp core overload."

Janeway opened her mouth, and then shut it. After thinking for a moment, she stood up and turned to look outside the windows at the Tu'Lonn space station they were docked at.

"I'm not going to say that I didn't activate the self-destruct. I don't have any memory of it, just like Tom and Harry don't have any memory of installing the _Delta Flyer_ upgrade. As for the Tu'Lonn, I checked with their station clock myself. _Voyagers _chronometer is indeed eight days behind. For now let's run with the assumption that we indeed lost eight days. B'Elanna, your priority is to find a way to disable the self-destruct. I don't much like the idea of us sitting on a time bomb.

Doctor, I need you to work on our memory loss. Something mighty eventful must have happened to us, I would like to know what it was." She stopped for a breath. Right when she was about to speak again, the lights in the room dimmed… a result of red-alert auto activating.

-_Warning! Intruder alert. Deck six, foreword section._ The computer announced. Tuvok bolted up from his seat.

"Tuvok to security, meet me on deck six!"

_"On our way." _He dashed out of the room, phaser already in hand. Janeway rubbed her head for a moment.

"Dismissed."

--

Tuvok and four security guards ran out of the turbolift, and took off in a sprint down the corridor. They hooked a few corners, and then came to a dead stop. At the end of the hallway was a hovering gray sphere, about the size of a closed fist. It was spinning slowly and putting off a blue glow. Tuvok flipped his tricorder open, and read the screen. It made him raise both of his eyebrows.

--

The Doctor stepped out of the turbolift, and walked into sickbay. He picked a medical tricorder up, and flipped it open. He stared at it for a second, for it failed to activate. The lights remained off and the screen remained blank.

"Odd." He muttered. He left it open, and placed it on his desk. After he went to the back locker to retrieve another, he found it was dead as well. A few minutes later, the desk was full of his backup tricorders, all dead. He stared at the pile for a moment trying to decide what to do. "Doctor to Seven."

_"Seven here."_

"Could you come up to sickbay? I need your assistance with something."

_"On my way."_

The Doctor picked one of the units up and popped the back off, revealing the memory chips and power cell. He sat down at his desk, and activated his computer panel.

"Computer, display the internal schematics of a medical tricorder." The screen flicked, and a diagram appeared. After skimming the picture, he spoke up again. "Computer, are their any tutorials on how to replace the power cell in a tricorder?"

-_Affirmative. _The screen changed again. The Doctor smiled, and walked over to a replicator.

"Computer, is the tricorders serium krellide power cell on file for replication?"

-_Affirmative. _

"Good, replicate me one." The replicator niche sparkled, and a tiny blue cylinder appeared on the output tray. He took it back to his desk, and followed the instructions on the screen. A few minutes later, he popped the back on the tricorder back into place. He flipped it open, and it sparked to life.

He glanced up when he heard the sickbay doors swish open. Seven walked in, and raised her eyebrows.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"I just replaced a tricorder power cell." The Doctor replied, practically beaming.

"Why?"

"Because all of these tricorders have dead power cells." He gestured to his desk.

"That is odd…" She replied.

"Now all we have to do is figure out why…" The Doctor said, as he reached down and pressed the _Library I_ button. Patient scans appeared on the screen. "…oh my."

"What is it?" Seven asked, as she moved closer to him.

"This tricorder has a huge patient database. This unit itself scanned over half of the _Voyager _crew within the past week." He pressed another button, causing the screen to change again. "I don't think these tricorders were dead by accident. It looks like their power cells were depleted intentionally to prevent someone from accessing their internal memory!"

"That doesn't make sense. It would have been much easier to delete the logs stored on it, rather than to deplete the energy cell." Seven said.

"You right. Wait…" He stopped and stood up. "look at this. It has a log of you. Eight days ago this tricorder scanned you. It reports that your right arm was broken in three places." Seven frowned. "I think we just figured out a big piece of the puzzle. Help me replace the power cells in these other units. I have a feeling that when we look at their databases and compare them all, we will have a much bigger picture of what happened to us."

--

Typos a plenty, I'm sure. Try to look past them please.. and reviews are welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Missing Day 2**

**Chapter Six**

The Doctor gripped the handrail, as he remembered the high-velocity elevator in the Canacca City Medical Center nearly flattened him last time he rode in it. The Medical Director, Kanus Lee, stepped in behind him and grabbed the handrail as well.

"Recovery Ward." He said, causing the elevator to surge upward. The Doctor smiled slightly at Kanus, then turned to face the glass back of the elevator… that was an open view of the city. "Your holographic matrix is incredible, we haven't seen any technology like it at all. It is truly remarkable that you are able to perform such complicated surgical procedures." Kanus spoke to the Doctor.

"Thank you." The Doctor replied, still slightly overwhelmed. He watched the great white skyscrapers in the distance, the hovering gardens, and the air vehicles. "Your city is quite incredible." When Kanus spoke his reply, the Doctor realized something. His Universal Translator subroutine was being bypassed completely. Kanus was speaking Federation Standard; he was speaking English. The Doctor started to mention it, when he saw something off in the distance on top of a skyscraper. A large orange field was glowing around a ship. _Voyager. _"Is that _Voyager?_"

"Yes, that is your vessel." Kanus replied. "She really is quite a beauty. Of course at the moment your ship is seconds away from its reactor breaching but it will be safe in our freeze field until your crew can make repairs."

"I remember your freeze field well." The Doctor murmured a response when the elevator slowed, and the doors parted. They walked out, and into the large room that currently housed all of _Voyagers _command staff. The Doctor walked over to Captain Janeways bed, and skimmed her bio-readings from the monitor above her head. "Your medical equipment is very sophisticated, however I still am glad I brought my own." He smiled at Kanus and flipped his tricorder open, a unit that he had snagged from _Voyager _when they were rescued. He ran the scanner sensor over her body and head, and then closed the tricorder. "She is completely healed. Lets wake her up."

Kanus handed him a hypospray and the Doctor pressed it to her neck gently.

Janeways eyes shot open and she sat up and gasped. "Calm down Captain, everything is fine."

"What happened?" She spoke softly, and reached up to rub her head.

"Long story short, _Voyager _crashed on this planet." The Doctor replied to her as he checked the medical monitor above her.

"Planet, what planet?" Janeway asked, still a little out of it. Kanus stepped foreword.

"I'm Kanus Lee, Medical Director of the Canacca City Medical Center," he introduced himself, "you are on AeuDexi Primos."

"AeuDexi Primos? That's the name of your planet?" Janeway repeated it as she straightened her back out, and stood up from the bed. Kanus seemed slightly shocked when she didn't recognize it.

"Yes, we are located in the seventh sector of the Indovian Alliance." Janeway narrowed her eyes a bit. "Excuse us a second." She said to Kanus, as she tapped the Doctor on the shoulder and walked away from the Medical Director. The Doctor followed her, until they were out of hearing range.

"Doctor what happened?" She asked, with confusion and concern in her eyes.

"We were on the way to the next Tu'Lonn checkpoint, and the next thing I knew casualties were poring into sickbay," he started his answer, "apparently during our crash, _Voyagers_ warp drive almost breached. These people have the technology to freeze things in time. They showed up with a rescue team, and froze the ship so the core wouldn't breach. They brought everyone straight here."

"I remember a subspace disturbance." Janeway said, thinking. "I must have hit my head, and blacked out."

"You did more than that, you almost severed your left leg and you punctured your lung with a few broken ribs." The Doctor replied.

"Well I feel better now, thank you Doctor. Do you have any idea where we are? Where this Indovian Alliance is located?"

"I have no idea. I have been busy fixing broken arms and damaged brains." He replied. "They did tell me they were sending an ambassador to meet you."

"Well, lets go find out what we can." She smiled at Kanus who was looking at them from across the room. The Doctor reached his hand out and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Captain it may be worth noting, they are speaking Federation Standard. My UT never activated when they were talking to me."

"What?" She said more as an exclamation than a question. "Wake the rest of the crew. I'm going to go figure out where the hell we are."

--

Janeway, Chakotay and Tuvok stood alone in a large conference room on the top floor of the Canacca City Medical Center. The room was curved, and one side all glass, offering a breathtaking view of the city. "Look at that." Janeway pointed off into the distance. "On top of that skyscraper, on the left."

"Is that _Voyager_?" Chakotay asked as he squinted his eyes.

"It sure appears to be." Tuvok replied.

They stood there staring out at the city for a moment, and Janeway sighed quietly.

"Captain?" Tuvok looked over at her.

"This place reminds me a lot of Earth." She replied. "This city is marvelous. Look down at the streets; they are lined with beautiful trees. Even the elevated gardens are covered in green vegetation. The buildings are white and clean, and the sun is shining. This is a very advanced civilization."

"On the surface they seem almost perfect." Tuvok replied.

"On the surface?" Chakotay raised his eyebrows.

"For one to assume they are without their problems and faults would be illogical." Tuvok replied calmly. Janeway and Chakotay cracked large smiles.

The large silver doors parted at the end of the room and a young man and woman walked in, both wearing silver loose fitting clothing. They both bowed.

"On behalf of the Indovian Alliance, I welcome you to our space." He said and smiled warmly. "My name is Grant, and this is Bree. We have been appointed ambassadors for twelve rotations." Janeway smiled, and turned to her officers.

"My name is Kathryn Janeway, this is my first officer Chakotay and my security chief Tuvok." Grant and Bree walked closer to them towards the window.

"It is a shame you came upon this world under such stressful circumstance." Bree said softly as she stared out the window at _Voyager. _Janeway noticed that both Grant and Brees eyes were purple. "We welcome all visitors with open arms, please know that the resources of our entire city are available to you while you are here."

"Where exactly is 'here?'" Tuvok spoke up.

"The planet you are currently on is called AeuDexi Primos." Grant replied.

"I believe what my security chief means is what part of space are we located in. What quadrant?" Janeways question caused Grant to cock his head slightly to the side.

"Quadrant? Have you ever heard of the Indovian Alliance?"

"I'm sorry, no."

"That is most intriguing. Where are you from?"

"We come from a place called Earth, its located in the Alpha quadrant." Janeway replied.

"Earth is a beautiful name." Bree spoke softly. "However we have never heard of it. Perhaps a star chart will help clear our confusion." No sooner than the words left her mouth, the large windows disappeared. The room faded away into blackness and stars surrounded them.

"What just happened?" Tuvok said with the slightest hint of concern in his voice.

"We are showing you current maps of our space." Grant said. Here is AeuDexi Primos." He pointed to a spinning planet directly in front of them. The Alliance covers this entire system, as well as many others. The simulation zoomed out and panned around. Janeway covered her mouth.

"Your alliance spreads out over a hundred and fifty lightyears?"

"That is correct." Bree said, and then frowned slightly. "You were truthful when you stated you were not familiar with the Indovian Alliance, and yet you just landed in the heart of it. When your vessel is repaired we will cross-reference your star charts with ours to determine where your world is located. We assure you, we will do everything in our power to get you home." Bree smiled, and the stars faded away. They were suddenly standing back in the conference room.

"Please feel free to tour this world, it has many wonderful things to offer." Grant said. If there is anything we can do, you may contact us at any time." Grant and Bree bowed again, and left the room somewhat quickly.

"What next?" Chakotay said quietly. Janeway looked at him with a somewhat blank expression that told him one thing; she had absolutely no idea.

--

Grant and Bree walked swiftly down the long corridor leading away from the conference room.

"Do you think they are deceiving us?" Bree asked Grant.

"I can sense deception. They were just confused and disoriented."

"I can accept that. What about their planet. Earth was it?"

"That is what worries me." He replied. Bree stopped short and turned to him.

"You know of it? Where is it?" He stopped walking and pointed straight up.

"It's about a thousand galaxies that way." He said dryly.

"What are you talking about?"

"They are literally trillions of lightyears away from their home. Its no wonder they don't know about the Alliance. It doesn't exist in their part of the universe."

"Trillions? We cannot even travel that far, how can they?"

"They cant. I analyzed their ship configuration. They can only travel at approximately nine times the speed of light. Oh and there is something else. He walked over to the wall and tapped it twice. A small screen appeared. "They were speaking our language. The translator was never active in there."

"What does this mean?" Bree asked him as they started walking again.

"There is only one thing it could mean." He replied quietly.

"You don't mean the-" Grant stopped and cut her off.

"Don't say it. Just don't." He turned back and continued to walk down the hall, leaving Bree standing there with a horrified expression on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Missing Day 2 Continued**

**Chapter Seven**

Chapter six correction, the Indovian Alliance spans over a hundred and fifty _thousand_ lightyears. It's massive, is the point. Sorry. Continue on!

Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Tuvok were walking down the streets of Canacca City. They had been released from the Medical Center, and were now taking the slow way towards _Voyager._

"I still can't get over this amazing place." Janeway commented, as she looked around the streets.

"It is quite remarkable. As are some of the inhabitants." He commented as he watched a group of people walk by them heading in the opposite direction.

The sun was shining bright, and the sky was a brilliant blue. They walked in silence for a few minutes down the bustling sidewalk, when Janeway stopped and gestured to their right. The large building was captioned _Library Universal._

"That suggests a library of all things in the known universe, would it not?" She asked Tuvok.

"I speculate that this civilization might know much more about the universe than we do." He replied.

"Lets go have a look." Janeway said with a grin. They stepped off the sidewalk and onto the stairs leading up to the building. A fast rush of cold air hit them for a moment, causing them to stop. "What was that?" Janeway asked Tuvok, as she turned around. She noticed the street looked different.

"We appear to be in a different location now." Tuvok noted, as he looked up. The bold _Library Universal_ lettering still resided above them on the building.

"Lets go in and ask somebody what just happened." Janeway said, as she resumed climbing the steps towards the doors. Once inside, she walked straight to the massive front desk.

"May I help you find something?" A small elderly woman addressed Kathryn.

"We just walked in from outside and the street changed behind us, what happened?" Janeway asked.

The old woman frowned. "Your not from here are you."

"I'm sorry, no. We are visiting."

"Well welcome to the Library Universal, the largest library in the known universe. If you need anything…"

"We were wondering what happened to the street." Janeway bluntly interrupted her.

"Oh yes, that. What city did you come in from?"

"Canacca City…"

"That explains it then. This library is located on Meritu Vandi, Star-Y City. Our building face is located on all worlds in the Alliance. When you cross over into the property boundaries, you are automatically transported here."

"You mean we are on a different planet, in a different city?"

"That's correct dear. Now is there anything I can help you find?" The woman smiled warmly. Janeway turned over to Tuvok.

"We aren't in Kansas anymore, Lieutenant."

She tried to mask her smile when he raised his eyebrows.

--

The entire engineering team stood behind B'Elanna Torres and Harry Kim. All of them were staring up at the warp core. The ship had an odd orange glow to it, and everything was frozen in time. The armbands from their new friends had provided them kept the _Voyager_ crew from re-freezing back with the ship. They were able to move freely and make repairs.

"Well Starfleet, we have our work cut out for us." Torres said to Harry.

"Most of these repairs aren't going to be much of a problem. I'm just not looking foreword to that." He pointed to the upper clear casing of the core. The molecularly reinforced transparent aluminum had shattered the moment the ship was frozen in time, exposing the internal reactor chamber…that was filled with antimatter.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. But hey look at the bright side; we've almost died twice this week. Surely it wont happen again." He blinked, and looked over at her.

"That's a horrible way to look at it."

"Yeah. It sounded better in my head. Lets get to work people! Team A, hull repair. Team B, shields. C, life support. The rest of you are in here, we need to put our antimatter seals back together. Once we aren't in danger of blowing up anymore, we can get unfrozen."

--

Bree walked down the hall of the Cancca City Medical Center as fast as she could walk without breaking into a run. She came to the end of the hallway and turned into an empty room with a large platform on the floor. She stepped up on it, and put her hand to the wall.

"Bree Davis, requesting transport to 6642." She spoke aloud. The platform sparkled for a moment, and she closed her eyes. After a bright flash of light, she opened her eyes and stepped off the platform. She exited the room and into a dark corridor. The windows to her right displayed a spectacular view of a massive space complex.

She walked for a few minutes, passing many doors. Finally coming up to the one she wanted, she entered a code onto the keypad to its left. The door slid aside, and she entered it. The door shut behind her to a seemingly empty hallway. Bree didn't notice that Grant had been hiding in the shadows, and watched her go in. He stepped out and walked up to the closed door.

He put his hand to the door and whispered, "Why did you have to go in there? _Damnit_."

--

Janeway walked up to the large bookshelf and reached out and picked a book at random. It was titled _Herkandos-tweenivandok._ She frowned, and put it back into its place on the shelf. "There are several things that don't make much sense. Such as this species use of our language." She said aloud to Tuvok, who had picked up a book of his own.

"Indeed." He replied, as he skimmed the pages.

"Anything interesting?"

"A real page turner." He replied and put the book back.

"Was that sarcasm?" She asked with a smile. "I'm proud of you."

After a few minutes of aimless browsing, Janeway spoke up. "I haven't learned anything. Lets head back to _Voyager._ I'm sure-" She stopped when she saw Tuvoks surprised expression staring behind her. "What is it?" She asked him.

"Turn around." He replied. She twirled on her heel and stopped breathing when she saw it. A large painting was mounted on the wall of a starship streaking through space. She didn't recognize the design, rather the name of the ship. They walked closer to read it. The lettering on the hull unmistakably read: _USS ENTERPRISE NCC-1701-K-C_

_--_

_Reviews please!_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Present**

**Chapter Eight**

Tuvok was a man of great control and logic. He liked being in control, and he liked knowing everything about everything all at the same time. That was why he made an excellent security and tactical officer. The idea that he was missing eight days of his life that he could not recall disturbed him to say the least.

He stood in the corridor on deck six with four security guards behind him, all with their phasers at ready. In front of them was a hovering gray sphere. He glanced down at his tricorder in hand, and suddenly had a flashback. He found himself standing in Engineering.

_B'Elanna Torres walked up to him and handed him the grey sphere. _

_"Here you are Tuvok. This thing is basically a foreword structural integrity reinforcement generator. During our crash, the stress on the shield generators buckled parts of the foreword hull, and our new friends gave us this thing to help stabilize the ship for our ascent out of the AeuDexi Primos atmosphere."_

_"Wouldn't it be easier to make all repairs to the structural integrity field while we are landed?" He replied to her. _

_"Normally, yes. But the damage to _Voyager _was so extensive we are going to be making repairs for quite some time. The Captain wanted us to get the ship back into working order so we could leave, and finish the minor repairs on the run." B'Elanna took the sphere back from him. "Have a look at that," she said and pointed up to the warp core casing, "they even gave us a replacement for the transparent aluminum we shattered. Its called allitrexium. Supposedly seven times stronger than…"_

"Sir, are you okay?" A security guard asked Tuvok, causing him to snap back to the present. He blinked a few times, and nodded to the guard.

"Yes, thank you. You are all dismissed." The guards nodded, and walked away. Tuvok leaned down and stared at the sphere for a moment. He then directed his voice to the comm system overhead. "Tuvok to Janeway, Chakotay."

_"Janeway here."_

_"Chakotay." _Their voices came through the speakers.

"Could you both meet me in Engineering?"

_"We are on our way."_

--

The Doctor and Seven walked into Engineering, to be greeted by most of the command staff huddled around the warp core talking. Janeway, Chakotay, Tuvok and Torres were all in a deep conversation. Janeway looked up and motioned them over.

"Status report?" She asked the Doctor.

"I have something that doesn't really explain our memory loss, but it might shed some light on what happened to us. When I got into sickbay all of my medical tricorders were drained, their power cells completely depleted. Once I replaced the cells I recovered patient scans of most of the crew, some had minor injuries and some had more extensive ones. For example this tricorder scanned you, Captain, and recorded that you had a broken leg and a punctured lung."

She nodded, and glanced at Tuvok. "Tuvok had a flashback when he was scanning the object on deck six. He recalled a conversation between himself and B'Elanna, who mentioned something about a crash on a planet called 'AeuDexi Primos.'"

"That would shed some light on these scans. If _Voyager_ made a crash landing on a planet, the crew would most likely sustain injury. That doesn't explain why my tricorders were all dead though." The Doctor replied.

"Well, if _Voyager_ was without power for a long time then the over-air recharge system for the tricorders and padds would be offline as well. Depending on how long that was, they could very easily have all been dead." B'Elanna answered him.

"Then why did I have to replace the cells? After the ship was repaired wouldn't that system come back up too?" The Doctor asked.

"Computer, is the intraship portable device recharge system online?" B'Elanna asked.

-_Negative. _

"That's weird. Activate it." The computer beeped its response. "We should check all the other tricorders on the ship and see-" B'Elanna stopped when a padd that was sitting on the panel next to them lit up and started beeping. Janeway raised her eyebrows, walked over to it and picked it up. The screen read: POWER CELL RECHARGING -- ONE ACTIVE FILE. She tapped the screen and the text changed. CAPTAINS EYES ONLY ENTER AUTH CODE.

"Excuse me for a second." She said to the command staff, and walked over to an empty corner.

"This whole thing is such a mystery." B'Elanna said as she watched the captain holding the padd.

"An irritating one as well." Chakotay replied. "Speaking of, have you been able to make any headway on the self-destruct?"

"Not yet. Somehow it's been hardwired to ignore all of my inputs. If it comes to it, we are going to have to evacuate to the Tu'Lonn station and set _Voyager _to fly out of here by automation."

"Abandon the ship?" The Doctor asked, shocked.

"If we can't figure out how to disable the self-destruct, I don't see any other option." B'Elanna replied to him. They stopped talking when Janeway walked back over to them, and threw the padd down on the console.

"We've got to figure out what the hell happened to us in those missing days." She spoke softly.

"Captain?" Tuvok asked.

"That message was from myself, telling me that I had to leave the self destruct alone. I said that we have to let ourselves blow up."

"What?" B'Elanna and the Doctor said in unison.

"Needless to say," she pointed at them, "I'm not going to believe me." She stopped a moment after realizing how odd it sounded. "B'Elanna, consider it your first priority. Seven, your with me." Janeway said as she started walking towards the door. Seven fell in step beside her. "What are your thoughts on all of this?"

"I am as confused as you are." She replied as the entered a turbolift.

"Astrometrics." Janeway said to the turbolift controller. "There are so many things here that I just cant wrap my brain around. I wonder if the Tu'Lonn have any sensor information that might help us out here."

"We should also have every tricorders memory copied to a central database for analysis." Seven suggested.

"Good idea. I want you to get on that." They rode in silence for a few moments, and the turbolift swished to a stop. After walking a few feet down the corridor, they came to the astrometrics lab door. Janeway nearly ran into it, for the door failed to open. She turned and frowned at Seven. "Did you lock this?" She asked as she pointed at the door.

"No," Seven replied, equally confused, "I have been in the cargo bay most of the day." Janeway nodded and pressed the open button on the door panel. Nothing happened.

"Computer, security override authorization Janeway epsilon delta-nine." The moment the door slid aside a bright orange phaser beam sizzled past Janeways head from within the dark lab. "What the hell!?" She jumped back and hit the floor. Seven ducked down with her, and slapped her comm badge.

"Seven to Tuvok, we need a security detail in the astrometrics lab _now_!"

--

For the second time in less than an hour, Tuvok and a security detail sprinted out of the turbolift and up to the door of the Astrometrics lab.

"We opened the door and someone started shooting at us!" Janeway said to him when he approached her in the corridor. He nodded, and raised his phaser.

"Stand down, I have an armed security team." He stoutly yelled into the dark room.

"You stand down, damnit!" Came the response from a man within the room. Janeway cocked her head slightly, thinking that the voice sounded familiar.

"Identify yourself!" Tuvok asked as he increased the setting on his phaser to maximum stun.

"Go to hell!" Came the response.

"On my mark." Tuvok whispered to the four security officers. "Computer, increase light level in astrometrics lab to two hundred percent." The computer beeped, as the light in the room increased rapidly and spilled out through the open door. "Now!" Tuvok motioned, as all of them ran into the room. Janeway winced from the corridor as she heard two phaser shots, and then Tuvoks calm voice. "Computer, return light level to default." She smiled and nodded at Seven. They both walked into the room to see a man lying on the ground gripping his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Janeway asked him as he looked up at her.

"Oh thank God its you! I thought you were those damn aliens." He replied as he sat up slowly. "Don't you recognize me? Its Dorian Yates, Captain of the _Enterprise!_"


	9. Chapter 9

**Missing Day 3 **

**Chapter Nine**

**--**

_**Indovian Archival Records **_

_**Database 44-n-singular2-1 - Remote Login**_

_**Ambassador Override: Bree Davis**_

_**Terminal Access Date: 7-23-4-9:210 Time: 15:22-71 -91**_

_**-UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS HISTORIC DATABASE-**_

_**-AUGUST- 6**__**th**__**, 3987 was the historic day that STARFLEET -ref1- discontinued use of the standard QUANTUM SLIPSTREAM -ref2- drive of the era. For a little over a millennium, the drive powered exploration and the HUMAN -ref3- drive to further explore the universe. The ENTERPRISE (1701-K-B) -ref4- was retired forever and its successor, (K-C), was introduced. **_

_**-TORSION HELIX DRIVE-**_

_**-USS ENTERPRISE NCC-1701-K-C, YATES, DORIAN COMMANDING-**_

_**Torsion Helix technology was obtained by the VISPREITTA -ref5- from their entrance into the United Federation of Planets (3984). Torsion Helix technology manipulates space around a vessel, allowing it to enter the 49**__**th**__** layer of subspace (discovered in 3924), thus creating a method of travel 104 times faster than conventional Quantum Slipstream. **_

_**-INCIDENT OF 3989-**_

_**In the year 3989, on a mission of exploration to the LANDONA GALAXY -ref6-, the Enterprise encountered a subspace transit buoy from a race known as the INDOVIANS -ref7-. The Torsion Helix drive, for reasons still unknown, triggered the buoy and catapulted the Enterprise trillions of lightyears away into the DAR SECA GALAXY -ref8-. The Enterprise was forced to make a landing on Pell, the fourth moon of MERITU VANDI -ref9-.**_

_**-RELATIONS WITH THE INDOVIANS AND STARFLEET-**_

_**The INDOVIAN EMPIRE -ref10- and the…**_

_**LIBRARY FILE DAMAGED - SEARCHING FOR ARCHIVE COPY**_

----------------

Bree Davis watched the screen for a moment as the 'Searching' indicator flashed. This article she had been searching for had finally been located and now she found it was damaged. It answered a few of her questions, but also created many new ones.

The information on the screen was new information to her, although she could remember as a child being told the stories of the ship from afar, only for them to be dismissed when she was older. She was torn from her thoughts however when the door swished open behind her. She turned around to see Grantstanding under the door with a very displeased expression on his face.

--

The bridge of _Voyager_ had been patched back together. The broken consoles had been replaced, the crack in the viewscreen repaired, and the debris removed from the carpet. Tom Paris sat at his station fidgeting with nervous anticipation. Harry Kim shifted his weight as he looked down at his dead panel. Tuvok stared intently at the beeping tricorder in his hand. Janeway and Chakotay stood in the middle of the room looking around at the orange glow.

_"Torres to bridge, we are ready to disable the freeze field."_ B'Elanna's voice broke the silence. Janeway glanced up at Tuvok, who nodded back down at her.

"We are ready up here. If there is any sign that this isn't going to work, tell them to re-freeze us immediately. I don't want our exploding warp drive to flatten the capitol city."

"I don't want it to flatten _us._" Tom muttered. Janeway glanced down at him and rolled her eyes.

_"Understood. Standby."_ They stood there for a moment, when suddenly the orange glow disappeared. _Voyager _groaned for a moment, adjusting to the gravity and atmosphere of the raised skyscraper underneath. A small vibration followed, then the lights on the bridge flicked on followed by all the panels activating.

_"Our antimatter seal integrity is at 95 percent and climbing! All the appropriate interlocks fell into place... and the Dilithium reaction is being processed correctly. Captain, we did it! I can bring the warp core online in just a few minutes." _

"Finally something is going right. Good job, keep me informed… bridge out."

"Finally I can take this damn armband off." Paris said as he slipped it off his arm.

"I think I'm going to miss mine!" Kim replied as he took his off. "Something about its ability to keep us unfrozen while in the freeze field was just pretty cool!"

"Speak for yourself, I think mine was giving me a headache." Paris said as he put the band on top of the helm console.

"I'm with Tom, mine was making my head hurt." Janeway said as she slid hers off her arm. "Alright. I want across the board diagnostics. Once all the mains are back up, I want report from all of you on the extent of damage to your individual systems." She tuned to Tuvok and Chakotay. "My ready room."

They followed her in the room, and she waited for the door to close before she spoke.

"While Tuvok and I were on our way back from the Medical Center, we encountered a library." She said to Chakotay. "Now you know my curiosity, I had to take a look. While we didn't see much of interest… we did see one thing."

"What?" He asked.

"A painting of the starship _Enterprise._"  
"What?" Chakotay asked, surprised.

"It gets better. The registry number was NCC-1701-K-C."

"How is that possible?" Chakotay said, bewildered.

"We aren't sure. The registry is so high, I can only assume we are in the future.Very far into it. We asked the librarian about the painting and she said it was very old, and little was known about it. They also had no record of the Federation or Starfleet." She finished, and watched his concerned expression.

"What do you want to do?" Chakotay asked her.

"Well, I'm not sure. I would like to ask our ambassadors about this and see what-" She stopped when the comm activated.

_"Ambassadors Grant and Bree are here, they are requesting to see you." _Harrys voice sounded throughout the room.

"Speak of the devil." She whispered. "Send them in."

--

Seven of Nine walked into the Astrometrics lab and straight to the panel facing the wall screen. She pressed a button on the console, to be greeted with a message. TOPOGRAPHICAL AND ASTRONOMICAL COMPUTERS INITIALIZING - STANDBY.

She sighed quietly as she stared at the message, thinking about how much she hated waiting for anything. A few moments later, the message disappeared and a starchart of Tu'Lonn territory appeared on the screen. She cleared it, and accessed the main sensor array.

"Computer, set sensor gain to maximum and scan this region of space."

-_Scans will be limited due to atmospheric distortion. _

"Compensate with Borg algorithm gamma-6."

-_Acknowledged. Requested process will take two hours and thirty minutes._ She nodded and punched a string of numbers. Sensor data was already flowing into the database and being relayed on her screen. After a few minutes of crunching numbers, several charts appeared on the screen. Seven stared at it for a moment, thinking. "Computer, can you create a database interlock with the Indovian central computer?"

-_Unknown. Standby while requested function is attempted._

She watched the starchart data compile in front of her for a few moments, when the computer responded.

-_Interlock established. _

"Good. Search and download all data on our current whereabouts in space and all data on the Indovian Alliance."

-_Acknowledged. Data is being displayed on monitor C. _Seven transferred it to the wallscreen, and watched starcharts and maps pour in from the Indovian database. She stopped the maps from changing when something peaked her interest.

"Computer, zoom and enhance grid A-9." The map zoomed in, showing a clear Starfleet logo and the words STARFLEET ASTROLOGY DEPARTMENT.

Seven frowned, and double-checked the data. "Computer, verify that this map came from the Indovians."

-_Verified. Map originated from database interlock with Indovian central computer. _

"Seven to Janeway, I just found evidence that the Indovians have had contact with Starfleet."

_"I know. But bring what you have to me right now. Janeway out."_ The comm line abruptly terminated. Seven raised her eyebrows, and grabbed a blank padd. After she copied the map, she turned and left the room.

The astrometrics lab sat in silence for a few minutes, when suddenly the wallscreen changed.

UNAUTHORIZED REMOTE ACCESS DETECTED - SECURITY LOCKDOWN IN PR---- ACCESS GRANTED, PROTOCOL UNKNOWN. LOCKDOWN AVERTED. SCANNING DATABASE FOR DOWNLOADED RECORDS - DONE. 1K PASS DELETE IN PROGRESS……………ALL FILES ERASED. INTERLOCK TERMINATED.


	10. Chapter 10

**Missing Day 3 Continued**

**Chapter Ten**

Bree Davis sat down on the couch under the window in Janeways Ready Room. She looked around nervously between Janeway, Chakotay, Tuvok, and Grant.

"Well?" Janeway finally broke the silence of them all staring at each other. Grant looked at her, then sat down next to Bree.

"I'm not sure where to begin." He replied.

"The beginning is a good place to start." Janeway said as she leaned against her desk.

"The beginning. Well, from my perspective that would be about seven hundred years ago." Grant said, remembering back into the past.

**Aranova Space Complex - Orbiting Meritu Vandi**

**Command Center**

"Sub-Commander, I am reading a massive distortion on the 12-band coming in from the subspace transit network." A tactical officer said from his post. The Command Center was laid out with nine computer stations forming a large ring in the middle of the room, and a full 360 degree wall screen that wrapped around the entire room.

Grant Reev was the second in command at the time, and with the current absence of station commander, he stood from his chair and walked over to the tactical post. "Show me." He replied.

A map appeared on the screen outlining the subspace transit network.

"This isn't one of our ships, sir. I can't identify them. It looks like they entered the network from this buoy here." The officer said, pointing at the screen.

"_Venretti!"_ Grant cursed under his breath. "They are traveling twice the speed those corridors can withstand! Can you project their exit point?"

"It looks like they don't have one, I would guess they entered it by accident." The officer replied.

Grant turned around and raised his voice to the room. "Tactical alert! We have an unidentified vessel entering our space at a dangerous speed! Have two warships at standby."

The lighting in the room turned from pure white to a deep amber. Everyone begin securing their systems and preparing for a possible attack.

"See if you can raise them."

"Your on." The officer replied after he tapped a button.

"This is sub-commander Grant Reev of the Indovian Empire. You have entered our space illegally, disengage your engines and prepare to be escorted in by our warships." The response was a large burst of static. "See if you can clear it up, then retransmit."

"_This is Ca… Dorian Yates of t… …ederation stars... …rprise, we request immediate assis... …drive malfunction, our hull… …buckling and cannot withstand more str…" _Grant watched the dot on the screen for a moment after he heard the reply.

"Dispatch a warship and a rescue ship. Send a signal to the next buoy in their path to eject them from the transit network." Grant said, and covered his mouth with his hand for a moment.

"The next buoy in line is in this sector…" Replied the officer.

"Do it anyway. I don't want them breaking apart inside the transit network."

"Done." He watched the sensor readouts as the ship approached the next buoy. A few moments went by, and he saw the rescue ship _Trunlv_ and the warship _Krelin_ take positions outside of the _Aranova_.

There was a sudden burst of light on the wall screen, as a ship appeared. It was leaving a flaming trail of plasma exhaust in its wake, and traveling at a very unstable speed. An alarm sounded in the command center.

"Sir, they came out super-accelerated. In less than a minute they are going to collide directly into Meritu Vandi!"

Grant slapped a button on the panel next to him, activating a communication line to the _Krelin. _"Can you use your stabilizer to alter their course?"

"_Already on it. I'm going to try to force them into a high orbit of Pell." _Came the response through the speakers. Grant walked closer to the wallscreen and watched the _Kerlin_ surge foreword, and attempt to correct the alien vessels trajectory. The stabilizer beam locked onto the ship, inadvertently causing its reactor to breach. Grant gasped and shielded his eyes as the alien ship exploded. The _Krelin _got caught in the blast, and exploded as well.

The _Aranova_ space complex shook violently for a moment, knocking Grant to the floor, and most of the crew out of their chairs. He stood back up quickly, and snapped his fingers.

"System access: Temporal Reverse. Time: 45 seconds, enable!"

The command center flashed blue for a moment, the only room protected from the time reverse. Time jumped backwards 45 seconds. The screen suddenly flashed, and the alien ship blasted into visual range.

"They just came out again!" An officer notified him.

"Raise the _Krelin, _quickly!" Grant yelled. "Don't use your stabilizer, it didn't work!"

"_Understood. Can we use a velocity-decrease transport here?" _Came the response from the commander of the _Kerlin_.

"It looks like our only option. Back off to a safe distance and standby." Grant replied. He leaned down to the officer manning the station he was standing over. "Try to put them on Pell."

"Ill try sir, but they are going so fast this may not work." He replied, punching commands into the panel.

"I know, but it's our only option. Initiate when ready." He walked up to the screen and watched the alien ship burn through space, nearing Meritu Vandi. "Bring up a view of the target coordinates."

A new image appeared on the screen, a bare field on the surface of the moon.

"Initiating!" The officer said sternly. A pink-blue flash of light engulfed the ship, and it vanished from the screen. A few seconds went by, when an outline of the ship appeared on the moon. The pink and blue sparkling of the velocity-decrease transport system filled the outline, taking much longer than it was supposed to.

"_Work, yaratu!" _Grant cursed quietly, watching the image. There was suddenly a bright flash, and the ship fully appeared. It skidded across the surface a few yards, and came to a stop in one piece. "It worked!"

There was a large sigh of relief around the room, when an officer spoke up.

"They are hailing us."

"Put them up." Grant replied.

The speakers crackled slightly, although the quality was much improved from the previous communication.

"_I don't know what the hell you people just did but whatever it was… it worked. Thank you." _Came the grateful voice on the other end.

"Your welcome, and welcome to the Indovian Empire. We are dispatching a rescue ship immediately." Grant said, pointing towards an officer to dispatch the _Kerlin. _

"_Much appreciated. Are you the one in charge of all this?" _Grant cocked his head slightly at the question.

"That's correct…"

"_Well when you get down here, and assuming its not broken, you and I are going to have a bottle of Romulan Ale together. Looking foreword to meeting you, Yates out."_

--

Grant looked up at Janeway and smiled.

"I remember thinking how odd it was the he wanted to share a beverage with me after they had crash-landed." He said.

Janeway put her cup of coffee down and sat on the couch next to him.

"Not to pry… but how old are you? You said that happened over seven hundred years ago and you were the commander at that station? You don't look a day over 30."

Grant chuckled slightly. "By your calendar, I am nearing 800. I was young then, my military days have long gone. Dermal regenerators maintain my outside appearance. Bree here is a little over 200."

"Incredible." Janeway said, thinking.

Tuvok stepped foreword. "You said that the _Enterprise _accidentally triggered one of your subspace transit buoys and got transported to your sector of the universe?"

"That's correct." Grant replied.

"Could the same thing have happened to us?" Chakotay asked, joining the conversation.

"Well that's where the mystery begins," Grant started, "our buoys reside in the 49th layer of subspace, and the _Enterprise_ triggered them because of their Torsion Helix drive. You, however, do not have access to that layer of subspace yet. It doesn't make any sense. There is a possible explanation. The _Enterprise _damaged the subspace transit network by traveling in it so fast. We have been repairing it for a long time, but I'm afraid that there was damage to some of our temporal hardware that was overlooked. It's possible that if you encountered a damaged temporal buoy that is residing in normal space, you could have triggered it."

"But from our perspective, all of this happened in the future. Our future. How could it be affecting us in the past?" Janeway asked.

"Hence the word temporal. I'm afraid that it created reverse-shocks, damaging the buoys in the past as well. When you have damaged hardware in many timelines, it takes a lot of time to repair the damage." Grant replied.

"I hate time travel." Janeway groaned.

"Captain, may I speak with you alone?" Grant asked, as he stood up to look out the window. Janeway nodded at Chakotay and Tuvok, and they all left the room. Grant looked back at her and sighed. "I have already told you too much Captain Janeway, but this is all information you must know." Janeway frowned, and sat back down on the couch.

"I have a feeling you are about to deliver bad news." She spoked softy.

"That is correct. In your future, my past, the relationship between Starfleet and the Indovian Empire did not go well. Once the two discovered each others existence, peace talks followed. The Federations values did not match that of the Empire however, and eventually war broke out." Janeway covered her mouth, already seeing where it was going. "It ultimately ended in the complete conquest of Starfleet, and the United Federation of Planets. They fell within a year to the Empire."

Janeway sat in silence for a moment, and then spoke. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it is up to you to change it." He replied.

"As much as I don't like the outcome, I cannot change the future. It goes against everything…" She stopped when he held up a memory chip.

"This will tell you how to modify a shuttlecraft to get past our sensors. There is something you must see."

"What?"

"The _Enterprise._"

Her jaw dropped with shock. "The _Enterprise_ is here? Over seven hundred years later?"

"It was secured several years after its crash. Its now in a remote sector of our space. The coordinates are also here on this chip." He stood up, and handed it to her. "I cannot tell you any more now. The rest you must discover for yourself." He turned and walked out of the room. Kathryn Janeway sat there for a few minutes, thinking and staring at the chip. She finally reached up and softly touched her comm badget.

"Janeway to Paris."

"_Paris here." _

"Remember those warp core reinforcement modifications you talked to me about before we crashed here?"

"_Yes Ma'am." _

"Have you had a chance to complete them?"

"_No, I've had my hands full with some other stuff."_

"Well drop what your doing and report to the shuttle bay. After you have made the modifications let me know, because we are going on a little ride."

--

_Reviews please!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Missing Day 4**

**Chapter Eleven**

Tom looked up at Captain Janeway from the pilots seat in the _Delta Flyer_.

"We are approaching the target coordinates. ETA in three minutes." Tom said, as he looked back down at his computer panel.

"Thanks Tom." Janeway replied to him, and looked back at Tuvok and Seven. "Anything on sensors?"

"No." Seven replied. Tuvok consulted his panel, and looked back up at her.

"I have a small power signature in our wake. It just appeared."

Janeway walked back to his station and looked at the readouts. "Can you get a visual?"

"Not yet, although it is gaining on us. Standby, I am attempting to scan it." He replied. Suddenly his panel started beeping loudly. "It's a torpedo!"

"Shields up! Tom, try to evade it!" She yelled, and ran to the panel next to Tom. The moment she sat down however, the _Delta Flyer_ was struck from behind. The shuttlecraft dropped out of warp and spun out of control.

"I have lost maneuvering thrusters!" Tom yelled. "Trying to compensate!"

"Tuvok, where did that thing come from?" Janeway yelled over her shoulder.

-_Warning, antimatter containment field is at fifty-seven percent and falling. Warp core breach in thirty seconds._

"I don't know, sensors detected it right when it was gaining on us!" Tuvok replied.

Sevens computer panel sparked, and went dead. She moved to an auxiliary panel behind her station. "Captain, that torpedo went right through our shields. It struck below the warp core casing, I don't think that backup forcefield generator is going to do us any good here!"

"Damn. Tuvok, can you locate the _Enterprise?_ It must be close." Janeway asked as she watched the stars fly by out of control, as the _Flyer_ continued to spin.

-_Warning, warp core breach in fifteen seconds._

"Computer, eject the warp core!" Janeway yelled. They felt a jolt as the core was shot out into space.

"Captain, we aren't far enough away to escape the blast!" Tom yelled, concerned.

"Get us as far away as you can. Tuvok -"

"I found the _Enterprise!_" He yelled down at her.

"Computer, emergency transport! Beam us all to the _Enterprise_!"

-_Transport not recommended. Target coordinates are out of safety range._

"Override! Energize!" Janeway stood up and yelled. She saw the bright flash of an explosion behind them, as the _Flyer_ was engulfed in flames. She winced, and suddenly felt cold. She opened her eyes and found herself standing in a pitch-black room. She couldn't see an inch past her face.

"Are we alive?" She heard Tom stutter.

"I think so." Janeway replied. "Are we all here?"

"Yes." Seven replied.

"I am here as well." Tuvok replied from the darkness.

"Good." Janeway said, as she ran her hands down her sides to check for her tricorder. "Damn, I don't have a tricorder or a phaser on me. Does anybody have any equipment?"

"I have a phaser." She heard Seven reply from somewhere to her left.

"And I have a tricorder." Tuvok replied. There was a bright flicker of light when he opened it, and they could all see each other from the dim backlight of the screen and the scanning lights.

"Ah, light." Tom smiled. "Wait, where are we?"

The four officers looked around the dimly lit room. They were standing in the center of a room roughly the size of _Voyagers_ bridge. They were facing the front, looking at a large viewscreen that wrapped around to the left and the right walls. There were no computer consoles however, or chairs, or even any signs that there ever was any equipment in the room. Just grey carpet and the large viewscreen. They turned to the back of the room, and there was a single door in the center of the wall, with a plaque on the right side of the door.

"This is an odd bridge design. Where are all the consoles?" Tom asked, as he walked around the room. Janeway walked slowly over to the plaque on the wall.

"Tuvok, shine some light on this." She requested. He walked over and held the tricorder up to it.

Janeway spoke softly as she read. "_USS Enterprise,_ Rena-Tora class, twenty-seventh starship to bear the name," Tom and Seven walked over to her and read along. "Registry number NCC-1701-K-C, launched stardate 192348.90.72, Los Angeles Yards, New Earth, Beta Terine Sector, United Federation of Planets & Galactic Interchange Alliance." She covered her mouth. "Good Lord."

Tom broke the moment of silence by reading the quote at the bottom.

"For with every opportunity springs an infinite number of new ones. Choose wisely, and pray the lords of the universe are in your favor."

They stood in silence for a moment, when Janeway finally spoke up.

"We need to get to Engineering and try to restore power to this vessel. The air smells very stale, we are going to run out of it pretty soon if we don't get environmental control online."

"Captain, I found something." Tom said from behind them. They turned around to see him pointing at a small seam in the wall on the other side of the door. "It says 'emergency kit' on the top of the thing. I think we can open this." He said.

"Do it." Janeway replied. Tom pushed his hands against the seam on the side, and a little door slid aside. He reached in, and pulled out a flashlight. After pressing the only button on it, a bright beam of light flooded the room.

"We have a flashlight!" He replied, and handed it to Tuvok.

"What else is in there?" Janeway asked as she crouched down with him.

"Well we have these little wristbands…" Tom replied as he pulled one out. It was a small metallic wristband that clipped open on one end and hinged on the other. He flipped it around and found an ID tag. "Starfleet Tricorder - Starfleet RSD - San Francisco." Janeway raised her eyebrows.

"That's a tricorder? Put it on and see what happens." He clipped it on his wrist and adjusted it. Nothing happened.

"It may be dead." He said after a moment. Suddenly the wristband beeped for a second and a large holographic display appeared, hovering just above his arm. "Woah!" Tom replied and stood up. "Look at this thing!"

"'_Tri-spectral multi-phasic quad link sensor net_?'" Seven read from the sensor options on the side of the display.

"Try saying that three times fast." Tom replied.

"See if you can scan this ships power network. See if anything is online." Janeway said to him. He nodded, and then glanced back down to the emergency kit in the wall.

"Hey there are ten of these things in here." He said, and grabbed three more. After everyone stood there for a moment trying to learn how to use them, Tom found something. "It looks like everything on this ship is shut down. Gravity works, so there has to be some kind of power somewhere. Wait a second, I think I just figured out how to get to the engine room."

"How?" Tuvok asked.

"Look at the bottom left corner of your screen." Tom said as he reached down and pressed the holographic screen. "These have site-to-site transporters built in."

--

There was a bright flash of silver light, when the four officers found themselves standing in another room. Tuvok activated the flashlight, cutting the darkness.

"Look at that." Tom said as he looked up. Four massive rods, each about the size of _Voaygers_ warp drive, were mounted on the ceiling, all running from one end of the room to the other. A smaller array of rods ran up from the floor to the sides of the wall, and into the larger rods in the ceiling.

"It appears to be the propulsion system." Tuvok noted out loud. He pointed the flashlight down and around the room. Again, the floor was a grey carpet. It was a very long room with a large pair of double doors on one side.

"Where are all the computer consoles? The displays?" Seven spoke as she looked around. This room, like the bridge, was completely bare.

"It doesn't look like there ever was any equipment in here. There is no conduit coming out of the floor, no power leads, nothing." Janeway said as she ran her hands along the walls. "We are never going to get power restored if we cannot find a way to access this ships systems."

"In other words, we are screwed." Tom replied to her, as he walked towards the back end of the room. He noticed something in the side of the wall that was eye-level to him. There was an indention in the wall that looked about the size of the wrist-tricorder. "Captain, I found something."

He waited until they all joined him. "It looks like a slot for the tricorder." Seven speculated. Janeway unclipped the tricorder that Tom gave her on the bridge from her wrist and slid it into the slot. A holographic screen appeared in front of them.

ALL POWER OFFLINE COMPUTER FUNCTIONS NOT AVALABLE EMERGENCY GENERATORS DAMAGED TORSION HELIX DRIVE OFFLINE SCANNING BATTERY PACKS BATTERY PACKS ARE CHARGED ENABLE BACKUP ENERGIZER? YES/NO

"Now we are getting somewhere!" Tom said, excited. Janeway looked around at them and slowly reached her hand out. She pressed yes.

The screen went blank, and they stood in silence for a moment. They heard a low toned clank somewhere deep below them, followed by a whirring sound.

"I hope that was a good thing…" Tom said slowly as they listened to the noise. The room suddenly lit up bright, forcing their eyes to adjust.

-_Emergency power restored. Main computer restart in progress. AI initialization in progress. _A male voice surrounded them in the room. –_Molecular Synthesis hardware initialization in progress. _

They stood in silence for a moment, when there was a bright flash of light along the walls. There was a silver sparkling light coming out of the floor, and slowly worked its way up. Computer panels and consoles appeared along all the walls behind the sparkling light. Chairs materialized from thin air, and the sleek buttons and screens activated. The silver sparkling light vanished, and the four officers stood in the completed engine room.

"What just happened?" Tom whispered as he walked towards a computer panel against the wall.

_-Ship wide molecular synthesis hardware initialization complete. Computer functions are at eighty percent capacity and climbing. _

"This is quite intriguing." Seven stated as she walked around the room, glancing at the computer readouts. The entire ship seemed to be re-booting.

-_Warning, intruder alert! Engineering section, four life-forms detected. Initiating countermeasures. _The computer announced. Tom backed away from the computer panel that he had been looking at. There was a rapid silver flash, when the away team found themselves surrounded by six men in black uniforms, pointing rifles at them.

"Drop your weapons! Identify yourselves!" The leader stepped foreword. Tom glanced at the patch on his black uniform. _Enterprise - Strike Force Alpha_

Janeway raised her hands, as Seven dropped her phaser to the floor.

"My name is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship _Voyager._"

"We are the only Federation Starship in this sector." He replied, staring at her from the sights of his compression rifle. "What is your temporal code?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what…" She started, when he interrupted her.

"What is your service number, Janeway?"

"Janeway five five two nine eight tango sigma." She replied slowly. He lowered his rifle as she spoke.

"The original _Voyager_? What are you doing in this timeframe? Stand down men." Three of the officers in the strike force vanished through a bright flash. The other two lowered their weapons, and crossed their arms staring at them.

"We were somehow transported here beyond our control." Janeway replied to him. "We were under the impression that this ship was deserted…"

"It is. We are a molecular synthesis security detail." He replied.

"Molecular synthesis? The computer mentioned that when these panels appeared." Tuvok said, and stepped foreword.

The strike force leader narrowed his eyes at him.

"I haven't seen a Vulcan in years." He said quietly. "I am Drew. This is Caleb and Trent." He pointed to the other strike force members. "Molecular synthesis works similar to the holographics of your time. It consumes power to create the object, but after that the object is free-standing, not dependent on the ships resources anymore. The three of us are able to run for seven days before we must be absorbed back into the ships core."

"Incredible." Janeway remarked.

-_Warning. Battery packs have dropped below operating tolerance capacity. Initiating systems shutdown. _

"_Shit!_ Not again! Caleb, Trent, deactivate!" Drew yelled. They stood up straight, and disappeared. "That should save us enough power to get the Torsion Helix core online. You must help me get the core online! If the battery packs die and we don't get main power online, this ship is as good as lost… forever."

--

This was a rough copy, I just wanted to get it out there for you guys since I haven't updated in forever. Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

**Missing Day 4 Continued**

**Chapter Twelve**

Chakotay sat in the captains' chair, skimming over a padd in his right hand. He glanced up at the viewscreen which was flickering a testing screen.

_"Engineering to Bridge."_

"Bridge," He replied to B'Elannas voice. "How are the repairs coming?"

_"We have most of the internal damage under control, and I have several crews on the hull replacing buckled sheets. I keep getting a strange reading from deflector control but all my men are busy, can you spare someone to go take a look? Its probably just a blown sensor node." _

"Harry is on his way." Chakotay glanced up at Ensign Kim. "Anything else?"

_"That's it. I'll keep you apprised. Engineering out."_

Harry reached under his panel at the shelf below and grabbed a tricorder.

"Get one for me, I think I'll join you." Chakotay stood up and put the padd down. "I'm starting to get a little stir crazy."

Harry handed him the tricorder, as they entered the turbolift. "Deflector control."

They rode in silence for a few moments, when Harry spoke up.

"How far ahead in the future do you think we are?"

"Well, the Captain said that it's at least a thousand years. Maybe more."

"Story of our life." Harry grumbled.

"How so?" Chakotay turned towards him with his arms crossed.

"Well first we are transported to the Delta Quadrant beyond our control, and now we have been transported even further than that, and a thousand years into the future! At this rate, we are never going to get home."

"Well, we have had a large string of bad luck. The captain believes that these Indovians will help us out though. They seem very helpful." Harry nodded, and flipped his tricorder open. The turbolift slowed to a stop, and they walked out.

"Nothing so far." Chakotay commented after glancing at his tricorder as they walked down the corridor. They approached the door to deflector control, and stopped before it opened.

"Look at this, my tricorder is picking up a faint xenotrite power signature in there." Harry said as he pointed to his screen.

"Mine is too." Chakotay replied. "We don't have anything on board that can produce xenotrite, that's odd."

Harry reached out and pressed the open button. The doors parted, and they walked in slowly. Both tricorders started beeping wildly, and they saw a dark figure dart away from the computer panel.

"Someone's in here!" No sooner than the words left Harrys mouth, a pink beam of energy sizzled from the darkness and struck him in the chest. He flew backwards outside the room and thudded against the wall in the corridor. Chakotay tried to jump out of the way, when he felt a sudden blast of fire slam into his chest. It took all he had to press the EMRG button on the tricorder before he fell to the floor.

……

After several hours of repairs on systems they new nothing about, the four Starfleet officers stood in the center of the engineering room of the _Enterprise _in front of an island station that controlled the Torsion Helix drive. They were watching Drew go through a pre-startup checklist.

"Duo-link flow control?" He watched the panel as spoke.

-_Online._ The male computer voice responded.

"Primary and secondary xenotrite generators?"

-_Nominal tolerance. _

"Faradine exhaust ports?"

-_Open. _

Janeway exchanged nervous glances with Tuvok, then Seven. Tom just crossed his arms.

"Transient helix matrix?"

_-Online. _

He sighed, and turned to Janeway. "We are ready. Computer, begin Torsion Helix drive warm-up."

_-Warm-up initiated. Forty percent flow control enabled. _There was a high-pitched beep from above, as they looked at the four rods in the ceiling. The rods started pulsing a bright white.

-_Warm-up complete. All systems functioning within normal parameters. _

"Computer… bring the drive online."

_-One hundred percent flow control enabled. _The rods in the ceiling lit up so bright, that the away team had to shield their eyes. A light screen appeared above them, dampening the excess light.

_-All systems online. Mains restored. Full power available. _

Drew stood up from his bent position over the panel and sighed.

"Thank god." He whispered, and turned around to the _Voyager_ crew. "Now that we have…" The computer suddenly interrupted him.

-_Warning, life storage memory buffer failure. _

"What's that?" Tom asked Drew.

"Good Lord," Drew whispered. "Computer, is there anybody in the life storage system?"

-_Affirmative. One lifeform is in suspension. Initiate emergency procedure immediately. _

_"Damnit!"_ Drew cursed. "Computer, relocate us all to the life storage control room!" Before any of them could get a word in, they suddenly found themselves standing in another room. Drew jumped up the steps to a control panel, overlooking a large transporter-like pad below them. Several different audio alarms were sounding, and Drew shook his head as he worked the panel. "Computer, activate a emergency medical response team in this room!"

The same bright sparkling light appeared from the floor, and created three men wearing white uniforms with red crosses on their sleeves.

"What is the situation?" The leader stepped foreword.

"I've got a humanoid in suspension, and main power has been offline for several hundred years!" Drew finished the commands in the panel. "I'm bringing him out now…"

There was a rapid flash of blue light, and a man appeared on the pad. He was wearing a uniform that resembled a Starfleet captain's uniform. He immediately collapsed to the floor. The three medical officers jumped to his side.

"I don't have a pulse!" One of them said from a quick glance to a medical device.

"Administer 50 cc's of Metatriaxalide!" The leader said. The third officer pressed a hypospray to his neck.

"Done."

"Computer, relocate us to the medical deck."

The medical officers and the _Enterprise_ captain disappeared. Janeway turned up to Drew.

"What just happened?" She asked him. He started his reply as he walked down from the console, and out the door. They all followed him.

"We have the technology to store lifeforms by converting them to energy. They can be stored for an indefinite period of time in suspension, given the ship has power. I don't know if they will be able to save him or not."

"Who was that?" Tom asked.

"Dorian Yates, the captain of this ship."

"What was he doing in there?" Tuvok asked.

"Good question." Drew responded. He slid his hand over a strip in the wall as they walked. "Main Bridge."

They blinked and found themselves standing in the now-illuminated bridge. The helm station was a large console that wrapped around in an oval shape contouring to the viewscreen with two chairs that slid on a track in the floor. There was a capatins chair in the center of the room, with a small panel on its right side. Behind the captains chair was four smaller consoles, all with chairs.

"Your transporter and molecular synthesis technology is impressive." Seven stated as she walked around the room. Tom leaned over towards Kathryn.

"It's amazing what a thousand years or so will do for advances in starship design." He whispered.

Drew was walking towards the helm station when the ship violently was struck from behind. Everyone was thrown to the floor.

"What the hell is it now?" Janeway asked as they all stood up.

-_Warning, Indovian Warship decloaking. Activating defensive systems. _The computer responded to her.

Drew ran up to the middle left panel behind the captains chair. "Computer, arm xenotrite torpedoes and prepare to return fire!" He stopped working the panel and looked down at Janeway and her boarding party. "You guys might want to find a seat, this might get ugly."

……

B'Elanna Torres looked up from her padd when she heard a panel behind her start beeping. "Vorik, could you take a look at that?" She asked over her shoulder, then took a hyperspanner out and bent down to work on a power junction.

"You might want to have a look at this." He replied after looking at the panel.

"What is it?" She sighed and put her tools down.

"It looks like someone just preformed an emergency tricorder memory dump into the computer." He replied, and pointed to the screen. She frowned, and jogged over to him. After a few button presses, it pulled up the sensor output of the science tricorder.

"This tricorder recorded weapons fire, and a xenotrite power source." She said as she read the screen.

"We don't have anything on board that produces xenotrite." Vorik said.

"I know, and this thing has Commander Chakotays ID log in it." She paused, and then hit her comm badge. "Torres to Chakotay." The line remained silent. "Damnit. Torres to security, meet me in deflector control!" She reached under the console, grabbed a phaser, and took off towards the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Missing Day 5**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Captain Janeway cringed when the bright light from the exploding ship on the viewscreen filled the room. It was then as she watched the debris fly from the explosion that she realized the gravity of the situation. The Indovians, their once-though friends, were their mortal enemy. She also realized they were in deep trouble, being located deep in the Indovian space. She had been so lost in thought that she jumped slightly when Tom walked up to her.

"Your bleeding." He said, and held up a dermal regenerator. She nodded at him, and he ran it over the cut in her forehead.

Drew stepped down from the command chair and narrowed his eyes at the viewscreen. "There will be more soon. We need to get out of here."

"_Voyager!"_ Janeway jumped up. "I have a ship on AeuDexi Primos, its undergoing repairs in Canacca City."

Drew directed his glare from the viewer to Janeway. "I thank you for coming to our aide. However your vessil is most likely doomed. By now they are missing that warship that we just blew up, and when they find out that you are responsible for seeking out the _Enterprise…_" He stopped when the floor flashed silver in front of the doors in the back of the room. The captain appeared. He looked them all over for a moment and slowly started walking forward.

"Drew, good to see you again." He spoke slowly.

"Captain Yates," Drew nodded. "This is Kathryn Janeway and her boarding party."

--

Chakotay moaned as he rolled over on his side. His body was aching… everywhere.

"Chakotay!" B'Elanna ran up to him, followed by two security officers.

"I'm okay. How is Harry?" He asked as he looked over at Ensign Kim, who was leaned up against the side of the corridor.

"I'm… I'm okay." He whispered. "What the hell was that?" B'Elanna helped them to their feet.

"Someone shot us. It was a xenotrite-based weapon." Chakotay said as he leaned on B'Elanna. It still hurt to walk.

"Xenotrite? We don't have anything on board…"

"I know. Chakotay to bridge… intruder alert."

--

Captain Yates sat at briefing room desk tapping his finger on the glass top. Janeway sat on the other side of the desk, and she had just spent the past thirty minutes bringing him up to speed. They were alone in the large _Enterprise _briefing room, and she could tell he was trying to find the appropriate words. Finally, he chuckled and spoke.

"You know, I always liked Sub-Commander Grant. He seemed honest, and it looks like its paid off. And boy those bastards live a long time, don't they? Hah." He looked out the window. Janeway just sat there, still working scenarios in her head. So far, none of them were working. "We are fucked." Was the conclusion that Captain Yates finally came up with.

"I haven't heard that word in a long time." Janeway remarked, being snapped out of her thoughts.

"Its old. Not many people use it anymore." He replied. "I only use it in extreme cases. This makes the fourth time I've used it in my command."

"All interesting stories, I am sure." Janeway smiled slightly.

"All stories I'll be more than happy to share with you if we get out of here." He replied. They fell in silence again.

Janeway stood up and walked towards the window. She stared off into the endless abyss. "What did you say was wrong with your engines?" She asked.

"It happened when we triggered the buoy and were catapulted into Indovian territory. The Torsion Helix drive is still completely functional. It's the xi-triniton helix generators that were destroyed by our velocity. Without them, this ship can go no faster than warp fifteen."

Janeway turned around on her heels. "Warp fifteen? But infinite velocity is warp ten?"

"In your time frame, yes. We use a different speed measurement system now. Infinite velocity is impossible now due to universal subspace particle radiation. It's a long story."

"Ah. So we cant outrun them on warp fifteen?"

He started laughing at her. "No, no we sure cant."

Janeway turned back to the window. "So we are outmanned, outgunned, and there is no hope of getting home." She spoke softly. She frowned when she realized that Yates didn't respond to her. She turned around once more. He was staring off into space lost in thought. He suddenly jumped up.

"Come with me." He motioned her over. She walked to him, and he cleared his throat. "Relocate us to deck X."

"Deck X?" She started to speak, when they suddenly vanished in a swirl of silver light.

--

Ambassador Grant looked at his computer screen with a blank stare. The monitor was showing the security sensors of his level of the building, and he watched six blinking blue dots approach his office. The doors slid open slowly, and the six dots materialized into six military officers.

Grant looked up at the lead military archon, Pertyn Duklont.

"Archon Duklont." Grant said as he stood up.

"Ambassador Grant Reev." Duklont narrowed his eyes at him. He turned around and motioned his men outside. He waited until the door shut before he spoke.

"The warship _Telomox_ was destroyed a few minutes ago in sector twenty six."

Grants heart jumped. _They made it! _He thought, and then slowly opened his mouth. "By whom?"

Duklont clenched his teeth. "You know damn well by who, old man." Grant stayed silent. "What were you trying to do? The _Enterprise _has restored full power, and has since cloaked. We have no way of tracking her!" Grant stared at him. "No matter. They will surely be back for the _Voyager, _which we now have a spy on board. Whatever you were trying to accomplish will be destroyed… forever. Just like it should have been years ago."

Grant stood up quickly. "Listen to me Duklont! The war should have never happened in the first place. I'm trying to undo the damage that we caused to these people! I'm trying to fix-" Duklont stood up and fired his particle weapon at Grant, disintegrating him on contact.

"Not anymore your not." He whispered to the empty room. He turned on his heel, and walked out to his men. "This ends now." He said to them.

--

Captain Janeway felt light headed for a moment as she tried to get oriented to her surroundings. The room was pitch dark.

"Don't move!" Captain Dorian Yates instructed her. "Computer, activate illumination."

The small room lit up rapidly. "Welcome to my last resort." He said with a smile. Janeway looked around, and saw a large blank wallscreen on one side of the room, followed by many blank computer panels. On the other wall was a large book case, filled with literature. There was also a small bed, and some clothes laying on the floor. "Sorry about the mess… I'm not in this room very often." He said as he bent down and picked the clothes up, only to toss them onto the bed.

"What is this place?" Janeway asked as she walked up to the bookcase.

"This is my last resort. It's the only room on the ship with no physical access, and it's also the only room that only I can access. Its sort of like my personal hidey-hole." He chuckled at himself, as he walked over to the computer panel.

Janeway raised her eyebrows at him, as she begin appreciate his odd personality. "Why did you bring us here?"

"Because this is also the only room where we have access to the tridecta communication array."

"And that is?" She asked as she leaned over the console to inspect it.

"Its like a long-range subspace transceiver on steroids. Distance knows no meaning to it."

"You mean…" He held up his finger to quiet her. She shut her mouth as he tapped in a few commands.

"This is the Federation Starship _Enterprise _to GIA control sector alpha. I'm transmitting my temporal code now." Yates spoke.

They sat in silence for a few moments when Janeway started to open her mouth. She stopped however when a burst of static came through the speakers, followed by a very surprised voice.

"_Holy shit! _Enterprise_, we are receiving you! Daniel, go get the Admiral!_" The frantic voice on the other end of the line babbled. _"Dear God, are you guys all right? It's been eight hundred years!"_

"It's a long story. To whom am I speaking with?" Yates asked into the audio-only transmission.

"_This is Ensign Bellenger, sir!" _

"Well Ensign Bellenger, you tell your Commanding Officer that Captain Dorian Yates says to send in the reinforcements!"

"_Hot damn sir, you go it!" _Janeway smiled at the eager ensigns voice.

Yates turned to her and smiled. "So how are you liking my last resort room?"


End file.
